Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force is the land-based service arm of the Tabi'atstani military, and is also the largest branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. It can trace its origins to the Kazemostani Revolutionary Vanguard Army which led the Kazemostani Communist Revolution. History The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force was founded as the Ground Forces of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People (GFRATP) on the 23rd August 1923 as one of two branches of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People formed to counter the Allied armies supporting anti-communist forces such as Baig Mashriya Zadaei Jahanbani's troops. On the 28th November 1925, following the signing of the Treaty of Qal'eh Manar uniting the Tabi'atstani continent, General Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov (who would later become President) announced the creation of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army as a successor to the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. This also signified the creation of the Air Force as a seperate military arm, rather than a part of the Ground Force. Since 1973, the TRAGF has been active along with the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards in combating the People's Mujahedin of Tabi'atstan. Current deployments Around a dozen battalion-sized units are deployed in Carronlera under the Central Southern Group of Forces. Additionally a motor rifle brigade is deployed in Parsahbiritum as part of the Group of Tabi'atstani Military Specialists in Parsahbiritum. A total of 24 divisions, comprising thirteen tank divisions, ten motor rifle divisions, and one artillery division are deployed in Krakozhia, primarily along the border with Bordoris. This deployment is the largest current deployment of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force. Two tank divisions and two motor rifle divisions are deployed in Györmár-Kazvhalia. Two tank divisions and three motor rifle divisions are deployed in Trevallyland. Five motor rifle divisions are deployed in East Valreșia to guard against any possible West Valreșian and TBRE invasion. Organisation and units The TRAGF is split into 142 motor rifle divisions, 51 tank divisions, 17 other combat divisions, and other assorted units (including some 336 independent brigades, 163 independent regiments, and a few thousand independent battalions and companies). The eight airborne divisions of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army are not part of the Ground Forces, and make up a different, minor, branch of the armed forces. During peace time, the largest standard military formations in the TRAGF are divisions, which are organised under 16 military districts. Full-strength TRAGF divisions typically have between 10,000 to 15,000 men, although some elite units may have as many as 25,000 men. Divisions are typically brought together in groups of twos or threes to form Operational Manoeuvre Groups (OMGs) for combat operations. OMGs are formed on an ad hoc basis, and may have more units allocated to them as needed. Military districts *Qal'eh Manar Military District *Artavakata Military District *Kazemostan Military District *Liaotang Military District *Southern Military District *Mersonn Military District *Poseleniskaya Military District *Kalengelsk Military District *Kamdaristan Military District *Jangalstan Military District *Yanbirt-Syrost Military District *Transkassefid Military District *South Kassefid Military District *Southeastern Military District *Zendankath Military District *Hormizdzamin Military District *Selematar Group of Forces *Cisemosirian Group of Forces *Far Northern Group of Forces *Eastern Group of Forces *Group of Tabi'atstani Forces in Valreșia *Central Southern Group of Forces *Group of Tabi'atstani Military Specialists in Parsahbiritum Specialised divisions and units Apart from the standard tank and motor rifle divisions, other specialised divisions also exist, including two cavalry divisions, eight light infantry divisions, six mountain warfare divisions, and one light tank division. The eight light infantry divisions are trained in counter-insurgency and jungle warfare operations, and are normally deployed in the eastern provinces of Tabi'atstan, where large areas of land are covered with thick rainforest. In addition to specialised divisions, the TRAGF has numerous smaller specialised units, a notable example being the Strategic Reacquisition Brigades. With the success of the usage of technicals in the Syrian Civil War against dedicated armoured vehicles including main battle tanks, the TRAGF has experimented with adding battalions armed with similar vehicles to separate motor rifle brigades. TRAGF technicals are based on Russian UAZ Patriots and may be armed with 12.7 mm Kord 6P50 heavy machine guns, AGS-30 automatic grenade launchers, or 9M133 Kornet anti-tank guided missiles. The battalions are also equipped with man portable 82 mm mortars. Such units would be useful in theatres with low troop densities and open terrain conducive to mobile operations, and indeed, air power was not a universally effective countermeasure against technicals used as desert light cavalry in Syria. In addition, the usage of light trucks, wheeled APCs, and truck-towed artillery mean that brigades of such organisation could be rapidly transported by air into combat zones with all of their equipment bar main battle tanks. In particular, these units would be used in desert or steppe warfare, where the tactical mobility of tracked vehicles is not as relevant, giving them greater operational mobility in such situations than even the Airborne Troops. List of specialised divisions and units of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force *1st Manoeuvre Corps *1st Special Transport Company *2nd Manoeuvre Corps *5th Ski Infantry Company *9th Guards Cavalry Division *10th Light Infantry Division *10th Mersonnian Forward Reconnaissance Commando Company *19th Ski Infantry Company *21st Independent Cavalry Regiment *22nd Light Tank Division *25th Guards Cavalry Division *28th Independent Rifle Regiment *43rd Mountain Warfare Division *59th Light Infantry Division *60th Deep Reconnaissance Company Zhnetsa *62nd Mountain Warfare Division *66th Light Infantry Division *67th Mountain Warfare Division *85th Independent Reconnaissance Battalion Shabah *104th Light Infantry Division *115th Light Infantry Division *176th Independent Commandant's Regiment *180th Mountain Warfare Division *207th Light Infantry Division *233rd Light Infantry Division *257th Mountain Warfare Division *311th Light Infantry Division *331st Mountain Warfare Division *Tabi'atstani Rapid Deployment Group Independent brigades and regiments of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force *31 Tank Brigades *5 Motorised Rifle Brigades *2 Motorised Rifle Regiments *41 Attack Helicopter Regiments *46 Artillery Brigades *52 SSM Brigades *40 Rocket Regiments *32 Anti-Tank Regiments *64 Engineer Brigades *46 Pontoon Bridge Regiments *68 SAM Brigades *2 SAM Regiments *34 Railroad Brigades *14 Spetsnaz Brigades (under operational command of the TRAGF, administratively under Main Directorate of Military Intelligence) Special forces Doctrine Division categories Tabi'atstani divisions follow the Soviet system of being categorised into three categories of mobilisation: Category A, Category B, and Category C, with each of these levels making up roughly a third of the TRAGF's divisions. Category A forces are at wartime readiness and have 75% to 110% of their troops and equipment and standby, Category B units typically have 50%-75% of their troops ready, with 90% of their equipment prepared, and Category C units have only 10%-30% of their troops on hand, as well as 35%-50% of their equipment. Category B units are typically deployable between 10-30 days, whilst Category C units are deployable within 60 days of being called up for service. Notably, however, the most important battalions of a Category B division, the rocket, reconnaissance, and communications battalions, are kept at Category A strength, and similar, the same battalions in a Category C division are kept at Category B strength, with this system of maintaining rocket, reconnaissance, diversionary, and communications units at one level of strength above that of the other elements being replicated in the Armies and Fronts. It is important to note that the category of a unit has no bearing on the quality of its equipment. Indeed, divisions which are deployed abroad, which are invariably Category A divisions, are ranked second in terms of receiving the newest equipment. There are various reasons for this, first of which is that it increases secrecy as many assume that divisions stationed abroad carry the most high-tech weapons in the TRAGF, and it makes defection with equipment of the highest standard less likely to occur. Additionally, there is the belief that there is no reason to issue the highest quality equipment to first echelon troops who will suffer the worst losses in the outbreak of war; whilst these should be issued with good equipment, it is more logical that second echelon troops which will reinforce them should be given the best equipment. Invisible divisions The TRAGF is an avid advocate of the Soviet system of invisible divisions. All division and regimental level commanders and chiefs of staff have two deputies. During wartime, one of these deputies remains with his commander or chief of staff, whilst the second, under their secret title of "divisional/regimental commander/chief of staff - second formation", create a new command structure, with their secret titles now becoming overt. The system is slightly different at the battalion level, where at peacetime the battalion commander only has one deputy who is secretly labelled "battalion commander - second formation" and appoints one of his subordinate company commanders to the position of battalion commander deputy during wartime. The new divisional command structure is then given men in the form of reservists, and thus an entirely new division is born with an intact command structure without adversely affecting the fighting capabilities of the original division. Whilst the new division is undoubtably of inferior quality to a regular division, its officers will all have acted as understudies to real commanding officers and sometimes performed their roles, and are all operational officers rather than reservists, as well as having worked together. These invisible divisions are furnished with old equipment no longer used by operational divisions, ensuring that there is enough equipment to go around for everyone. This system is not only used by the Ground Force, but also by the Airborne Troops, the Border Troops, the Naval Infantry, and the Air Force. Facilities The TRAGF maintains 172 major bases across the USSRT, including headquarters and training schools. Personnel Training Food and rations The TRAGF has slightly different rations to the other service branches of the TRA, which is as follows: Norm number 1: For soldiers and sergeants while on training camp, soldiers and sergeants on extended service, and non-commissioned officers. Only for the TRAGF. Additions to norm number 1 For personnel guarding railways transporting military cargo For reserve officers at training camps Norm number 2: Dry or combat ration. This is only given to soldiers in situations where they are unable to get a hot meal. TRAGF rules state that soldiers are not to be given this for more than three days. Option 1 Option 2 Dry rations are normally kept in cardboard boxes. Tank crews keep their dry rations in more durable waterproof cardboard boxes. The TRAGF is transitioning to metal containers which can be used as pots to heat the rations. Uniforms Note: The TRAGF makes use of an extremely wide range of different camouflage and uniform patterns. As such, it should be noted that the following is by no means an exhaustive list of all camouflage patterns and uniforms in service with the TRAGF. In the Second World War, Soviet leaf-patterns were used by TRAGF units provided with camouflage uniforms, mostly snipers, engineers, or reconnaissance troops. These camouflage patterns continued to be in common use in the TRAGF until the 1960s, and are still occasionally seen being worn by TRAGF soldiers in the present day. Beginning in the late-1960s, the TRAGF imported Soviet KLMK one-piece and two-piece uniforms for use by reconnaissance and engineer troops, with these uniforms eventually also being adopted by the Airborne Troops in addition to the paratrooper KLMK coveralls. During the 1970s, copies of the British DPM pattern were used. Most Tabi'atstani uniforms printed with faux-DPM patterns are reversible and have duck hunter patterns on the other side. Certain special forces units used the Soviet desert PMK coveralls that were used by the Spetsnaz in Afghanistan. In the 1980s, woodland-type camouflage designs were issued to TRAGF units, and are quite common. Some were also exported to Krakozhia. A particularly common version is the Soviet tricoloured camouflage uniform (tritsvetnaia kamuflirovannaia odezhda), also known as the maskkombinezon, of which there is a summer, winter, and crewman's winter variation. TRAGF soldiers also wear the improved 1991 version of the Soviet 1985 Woodland camouflage described above and its subsequent variations. A variant of woodland pattern is the plateau pattern, with woodland shapes but in black, brown, and olive green on a tan background. Another pattern related to the plateau pattern is a design based on the German Flecktarn design, but with brown as the dominant colour. A vertical leaf camouflage pattern was made in the 1990s for TRAGF units serving in the eastern rainforest regions of the country. This camouflage had a mix of green, tan, brown, and black shapes, and was also eventually issued to TRAGF units in similar environments. The TRAGF also imported camouflage patterns from Russia, a continuation of its procurement of designs from the Soviet Union. The main camouflage pattern imported from Russia in the 1990s was the "Schofield" camouflage pattern, available in desert/mountain, forest, and two bright colour variations. Recently the Chinese Type 07 uniform has been imported for use by the TRAGF, although it has seen quite limited use in the force. The Type 07 is a pixellated pattern that comes in numerous different versions, including general-issue, arid/brown, and tropical/green. Apart from camouflage patterns, plain khaki, olive green, and grey uniforms are also used. Equipment The TRAGF has a large inventory of military equipment, although much of this consists of older vehicles and armaments. As such, since the end of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War in 2002, the Ground Forces have begun numerous modernisation programs to upgrade obsolete equipment. Furthermore, the Ground Forces have undergone significant restructuring and modernisation to enhance its land-warfare capabilities. Particular emphasis has been placed on improving battlefield C4ISR capabilities, and the modern TRAGF is equipped with new satellite communications, wireless networks, and digital radios allowing better real-time communication between army commanders and their troops. The TRAGF is a mechanised force, and hence the majority of TRAGF divisions are either motor rifle or tank divisions. Mechanised infantry soldiers are transported by infantry fighting vehicles or armoured personnel carriers, and a mechanised infantry squad is comprised of nine men; six armed with assault rifles, one machine gunner and crewman, and one RPG gunner. Troops wear a variety of camouflage uniforms and helmets, and most soldiers are issued with either flak jackets or ballistic vests for better bodily protection. Each dismounted squad is equipped with two walkie-talkies, and the vehicle will have a longer range radio and intercom system. The standard sidearms of the TRAGF are the TT-33 and the Makarov, chambered for 7.62x25mm Tokarev and 9x18mm Makarov rounds respectively. Procurement In 1986, the TRAGF purchased 200 Finnish Patria Pasi armoured personnel carriers for evaluation to compete with the Soviet BTR-80. Whilst the Patria Pasi was found to have more internal space than the BTR-80, in the end political considerations and worries about logistical issues ensured that the BTR-80 was chosen. The 200 Patria Pasis were still put into TRAGF service though. Throughout the 1990s, the USSRT purchased large amounts of advanced arms and numeous small arms from Russia, taking advantage of the collapse of the Soviet Union as well as the economic crisis in Russia and the instability present in the Russian Armed Forces at the time. In one sale, the TRA procured several hundred T-72 main battle tanks from the Russian Federation, paying USD$1 million for new tanks and $315,000 for used tanks re-furbished for TRA usage. Numerous SA-16 and SA-18 MANPADS were also obtained, both for TRA use and also for use by Tabi'atstani proxy groups such as the Sons of Carronlera and the People's Army of Atazistan, with each missile costing a mere USD$40,000 to USD$60,000. There are rumours suggesting that the TRA illegally acquired two BMS-1 Alacran halftracks from the Chilean company Cardeon in 1992, which at the time was embroiled in legal disputes concerning the sale of $200 million of cluster bombs to Iraq. Modernisation Starting in 2007, the TRAGF began upgrading its T-72 tanks to T-72B2 "Rogatka" standard, to bring them closer to the Ground Force's T-90 main battle tanks in capability. After the SNA-NGL War, the TRA sold much of its older equipment to the new states in the Southern Toy Islands, including large quantities of TRAGF T-54/55 tanks. Since 2004, the TRAGF had started a modernisation program for its T-54s and T-55s, and the remaining T-54s in the TRAGF inventory have mostly been upgraded to T-54AM standard, whilst most T-55s belonging to the TRAGF have been modernised to either T-55M, T-55MV, or T-55M5 standard. Similarly, there is a program to upgrade the TRAGF's Type 59 tanks to Type 59G standard. The SNA-NGL War also brought about new combat experience that were distilled in the 2015 Tabi'atstani military reform. In July 2015, the TRA began upgrading some of its BTR-60 armoured personnel carriers to Aqareb armoured fighting vehicles. The Aqareb design originates from Iran, being first showcased on the 15th April 2015, and is also in use with the Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan Army. The TRAGF plans to procure 800 VT-5 light tanks from China to supplement and eventually replace its force of some 300 Type 62G light tanks. The Type 62G tanks may be passed on to the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards. In December 2016, the TRAGF announced that it planned to form a new rapid response force numbering some 30,000 men. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan